Standing Alone
by ZeeZee22
Summary: "She wonders if she'll laugh while they're all burning." Leah goes her own way, and the shock waves will strike everyone, even those she wants to protect. A broken treaty, a secret plan and a dangerous rival could just be what it takes to change the world


**Summary: "She wonders if she'll laugh while they're all burning." **Leah goes her own way, and the shock waves will strike everyone, even those she wants to protect. A broken treaty, a secret plan and a dangerous rival could just be what it takes to change the world.**  
><strong>

**A/N: Leah-centric. Pairings unlikely, but currently undecided. Set after Breaking Dawn. Un-beta'd. If you like it, leave a review!**

**Chapter 1: Chaos**

She goes to a small college in a big city now. It's nice- her roommate doesn't bother her, she's studying to be a nurse. She says that she wants to help heal people, not just destroy them.

/*/

The first vampire strike is in the middle of the night. Leah is walking balk to her room when she hears the scream. Before she knows it, she's gone wolf, and she's tearing the vampire to pieces. The blood and violence scare her- not the act, but the fact that she feels deliriously happy doing it. She finishes with a smile, and when she shifts back to normal, pulling on her clothes, that makes her cry.

/*/

She writes Jake and her brother occasionally. Every time she writes Seth, he adds his email address in the letters he sends back. _Email me_, he writes. _It's faster_. But that's what she doesn't like about email. She likes knowing that it will take a while for them to get the message. She likes knowing that she doesn't have to write back if she doesn't want to, and there is no way for them to bother her. She likes knowing that she can lie to them, if she wants to.

/*/

The second vampire strike is in the middle of the day. She's hiking alone in the woods (what does she have to fear?) when she runs into a classmate also hiking alone. They make small talk for a little bit, sharing lunches, then head off on their separate ways. Five minutes later, she hears a scream.

By the time she runs back, the vampire is already drinking Jane's blood, Jane's body lying motionless on the ground. She stands there, frozen, as the vampire turns and smiles.

When the fight is done, the pieces of the vampire rustling on the ground as she searches her pack for a lighter, she hears a moan. She turns around to see Jane wriggling.

"Jane?" she says, running to her side. Jane is bleeding from the neck.

"Leah…It burns!" she whispers. "Put the fire out….It hurts!" Jane screams, a sound of pure agony. Leah sits next to her motionless, tears running down her face, as she realizes what she will have to do.

They find Jane's body a week later. A mountain lion did it, they say. A lesson to teach you never to go hiking alone.

/*/

Jake sends a hurried letter. _I'm fine_, he writes_, but we have to leave town quickly. I'll send you our new address when we get it. Seth says hi._

A seemingly innocent letter, but she knows. She won't be getting an address. In fact, she probably won't hear from Jake ever again.

Sam sends her a letter, too. _They broke it._

Three words. Three words that spell the death of her brother.

/*/

The third vampire strike is at twilight. She's been following the pattern of killings in the newspapers, but hasn't been able to catch the vampire yet. When she catches up, the ensuing fight is quick and brutal. As the Dumpster burns next to her, she sits by it on the ground, head in hands, happiness, panic, and fright overwhelming her.

In the distance she thinks she sees a flash of light. When she goes over to investigate, there is nothing there.

/*/

_Seth_, her email says, _wherever you are, whatever you are, doing stay safe. If you ever need to get out, you can come stay with me._

Seth doesn't email her back.

/*/

The fourth vampire strike is at dawn. He is waiting as she takes the shortcut back to her apartment through the alley. He stands there, leaning against the wall, red eyes flashing.

"So you're the little wolf that's been taking my competition down," he says. He smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes.

Leah doesn't bother to say anything, just shifts straight to wolf, clothing bursting to pieces. She growls.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he says, putting his hands up. "You avoid me, I avoid you, it all works out."

There is another unexplained bonfire in a dumpster that night.

/*/

She's starting to get paranoid, she thinks. Every time she steps outside of the house, she thinks she sees something flashing in the distance. It almost feels like something is watching her. She tries taking sleeping pills to go to sleep, but they burn off far too fast with her body. Early the next morning, unable to sleep, Leah gets out of the shower, pulling a pair of tattered sweatpants and a blue tank top on. Her doorbell rings. She ties her hair up in a ponytail and opens the door. A man in a dark suit stands outside.

"Are you Leah Clearwater?" he asks. At her nod, he holds out an ID. "My name is John Smith and I work for the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

**Review please!**


End file.
